The Internet, which is a human centered connectivity network where humans generate and consume information, is now evolving to the Internet of Things (IoT) where distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information without human intervention. The Internet of Everything (IoE), which is a combination of the IoT technology and the Big Data processing technology through connection with a cloud server, has emerged. As technology elements, such as “sensing technology”, “wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure”, “service interface technology”, and “Security technology” have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network, a Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication, Machine Type Communication (MTC), and so forth have been recently researched.
Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected cars, smart grid, health care, smart appliances and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between existing Information Technology (IT) and various industrial applications.
As the amount of various portable electronic devices used increases, a problem caused by a restricted battery capacity is suddenly increasing. More particularly, currently, as electronic devices have many applications, traffic is often generated by many applications, causing a problem in which power of charged batteries are quickly consumed. For instance, for the sake of maintenance of connection with a server, the respective applications of the electronic device can generate traffic by periods, or can generate traffic in response to a user request or server request.
Thus, there is a need to provide a technology capable of making efficient use of a restricted battery capacity by controlling traffic generated by many applications in an electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.